


解忧

by CBLGreen



Series: 闻风意 [4]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国志幻想大陆|Three Kingdoms:Fantasy Land(Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Group Sex, M/M, 群p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBLGreen/pseuds/CBLGreen
Summary: 吴侯府聚众淫乱事件
Relationships: Gan Ning | Gan Xingba/Sun Qan | Sun Zhongmou, Ling Tong | Ling Gongji/Sun Quan | Sun Zhongmou, Lü Meng | Lü Ziming/Sun Quan | Sun Zhongmou, Sun Quan | Sun Zhongmou/Zhou Tai | Zhou Youping
Series: 闻风意 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011549





	解忧

“主公，——”  
甘宁推门进来，一时差点以为自己在做梦。他呆愣在门口，进也不是，退也不是。  
“……啊啊——嗯、兴霸，你来了——”  
孙权坐在榻上——准确地说，周泰坐在榻上，孙权坐在周泰身上。  
或者再准确一点，孙权坐在周泰的阳具上。年轻的江东之主下裳不见踪影，赤裸着两条白藕似的长腿，骑在男人胯上。  
“兴霸，把门阖上。”一边吕蒙提醒他，甘宁木木地反手阖了门，把主公淫声浪叫关在屋里；脑子里回荡着自己不久前问主公的话：莫非主公有龙阳之好么？主公当时是没回他这句，他话出口便悔了：是自己僭越，主公却不责他。  
“兴霸！——爱卿，嗯啊啊——过来些……”孙权向他摆摆手，示意他近前来。话间周泰仍把着他的腰插弄，顶得他喘息连连，词句也说不完整。近处细看孙权身上上泛着醉意和情欲染上的酡红，他本就肤白，那红脂颜色显得艳丽又淫靡。  
周泰复又重重地捣了几下，粗喘着，腰腹一抖，在他身子里泄了出来。孙权被这一下干得两眼上翻，舌尖都吐了出来。他酒深醉了，下身根本没硬起来，只能滴滴点点流水，却没碍着他用淫穴儿享受。  
孙权缓过来，软绵绵向后靠在周泰怀里娇娇地轻喘，双腿仍张着，被肏得略红肿的淫穴教人看得一清二楚。粗大的性器还埋在里头，柔嫩的穴口被撑出几乎透明的一环。孙权喘匀了气息，在周泰手臂上捏了捏，周泰这才扶着他软腰，缓缓抽出来。  
甘宁垂着头站在设了吴侯府佳酿的案几前，几乎不敢抬眼去看，听到声音平复，以为那厢事儿完了，才偷偷瞥一眼，却正看到男人慢吞吞撤出那艳彤彤小穴儿，带出一圈水红色媚肉来，不由得觉得浑身发燥，连忙咬紧牙关压住不该生的念头；然而这一遭，视线却着了道似的收不回来，直盯着主公下身那贪吃小嘴儿最后恋恋不舍吐出鸡子大小的肥硕龟头，失了堵塞的洞口里滑出大股浓浓白浊。——不知道他来之前已吃了多少男人阳精。  
孙权这才从爱将身上爬下来，绕过案陈，笑吟吟来招甘宁：“兴霸，连日征战辛苦，今日孤有犒赏。”  
甘宁平日浪荡游侠气，也没见过这场面，慌得手都不知道往哪放，开口时舌头都打结：“这，主公挂念，宁深感激，——主公、主公使——！”使不得啊！  
孙权不知道喝了多少，一双碧眼里都是朦胧媚意，倚上来便去扯甘宁腰带。甘宁惊得一跳，直接从地上窜了起来。孙权茫然抬头看他，神色里竟有些委屈。“兴霸何故逃窜……？”  
“这，我……”甘宁慌慌张张，四下乱瞟，望见吕蒙在旁，求助似的看着他，希望他能讲些道理。吕蒙叹了口气，责备地看了甘宁一眼。“兴霸，主公要你，便不要推却了罢。”一句直把甘宁说得目瞪口呆，再去看孙权，早趴倒在地上了，撅着臀，淫水精汁从被肏得烂熟的嫩穴里往下流，白生生一双玉腿间满是精斑。这才一刻离了肉棒，孙权就忍不住用手绕到身后去，自己插自己那淫荡肉洞，口中呜呜咿咿地娇声连连。  
见甘宁不敢动作，吕蒙走上前来，先把孙权自渎的手拿到一边了：“主公，不必自劳……”一边解下本就松散的腰带，拨开下衣，露出早就硬挺的肉茎来，在孙权湿漉漉股间磨了两下，激得孙权扭着腰把穴口往枪口上送。吕蒙一手揽住他腰胯，一手扶着自己鸡巴，对着那嫩穴一插到底。孙权直叫得尾音都酥得化了，趴在地上给吕蒙一通狂插。“呜呜……子明，好子明，慢些弄——啊啊——太深了！要肏坏了！——”  
“肏不坏的，主公吃过比这还多的呢，忘了吗？”吕蒙笑了起来，温声说着孟浪荤话，胯下依旧狠狠干穴，几乎是把孙权当个鸡巴套子，掐着腰一下下往自己肉柱上撞，顶得他小腹上都凸出形状来。吕蒙在性事上就是这般随性，不像周泰那样对孙权言听计从，要快则快要慢则慢的，深知孙权怎么干都能爽到，因而向来不听孙权还吃着他鸡巴时的央求。  
这厢二人演着活春宫，周泰也不愣着——就算他愣着，他那孽根也不从的——挺着复又昂扬的粗大走到主公面前，孙权睁着水盈盈一双碧玉招子，嗔怪似地软绵绵勾他一眼，伸出白嫩嫩一双手捧起粗大狰狞的男根，张开嘴含了，唇舌加用，啧啧地吮出水声。周泰只觉得进入暖热湿滑的好处，对方灵巧舌头时不时磨着铃口，打着转儿还往里钻，忍不住喘息低吼，就想射他一嘴一脸，教那碧眼上沾的都是自己精水才好。  
孙权身前身后同时教人插着，吕蒙用力一顶，他受不住力往前扑，就把嘴里那根吞得更深，直滑到喉咙里去。吕蒙再把他往回一扯，他吐出嘴里那根，呜呜咽咽开始求饶，周泰便跪下来，扶着他靠在自己身前好有个借力，孙权趴在他怀里却显得腰塌下去，臀翘得更高，吕蒙借以顶到更深的穴眼里，孙权哭叫着，整个下半身几乎痉挛起来，腰上还被习武之人钢铁似的禁锢钳制着，只能承着吕蒙。  
周泰摸摸孙权汗湿的额发，把湿透的紫色发丝替他拨到耳后。“主公，臣……还硬着……”  
孙权实在没力气给他口活，只好用手替他疏解。他平日里惯戴手套，颀长的手指不见阳光，养得雪白，交缠在男人涨得发紫的肉柱上，竟比插穴的画面还色情些。孙权为他手淫片刻，感觉手里物什又涨大了一圈，勃勃跳动，凭着经验判断周泰要到了，于是低头含住龟头，轻轻一吮，大股阳精直接出在他嘴里，被他尽数吞了，末了意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇。周泰就附身亲亲他眼帘，被人勾着脖子接吻，孙权接吻时喜欢小猫一样地又舔又咬，磨得人心痒痒。  
“主公，”原本只是闷声干活的吕蒙突然开口，“凌将军要到了。”  
这话把甘宁一惊，他耳力也不错，很快听得脚步声踏踏，转眼到了门前。凌统风风火火地推门进来：“主公——！”眼一转落到甘宁身上，秀气的眉毛立刻打结：“你怎么——他在这里做什么！”  
甘宁心想我也想问这个来着，见凌统推上门，熟门熟路地走到孙权身边，恍然这小子怕也是如此与主公他们玩过多回了，看来此处止他一个局外之人。  
“兴霸也是功臣……孤也唤他来，他——啊啊、他——却不理会呢，”孙权撒娇般地扯住凌统，“公绩也替孤劝劝……嗯、劝他——啊啊啊——！”  
吕蒙猛地在他穴里射了，抽身出来后还在射，小股小股地落在穴口和会阴上，和穴里流出来的混在一起，顺着打着颤的腿心往下流。  
凌统转一转眼珠，狡黠地笑开了：“劝甚么劝？主公这般主动都不应，想来是有心无力呢，主公勉强他了。”  
周泰沉默地撤开，任凌统把腰酸腿软的孙权抱到榻上。  
甘宁最听不得凌统刺他，“什么……什么叫有心无力啊，凌公绩！”  
这回连吕蒙都忍不住笑了，“兴霸，你若不行，借外物服侍主公，也不是不可以。”一边走到榻边，从底下抽出一只木奁，揭开盖子与甘宁看了。甘宁瞥一眼，尽是些在青楼里才见的淫物，香膏滑脂，玉势缅铃之类，还有更多叫不上名的道具，看着一样比一样更凶恶，连忙摆手叫拿开。凌统伸手扯回木奁，摸出一盒膏脂启开，厚厚一层涂在手指上，就往孙权身下送。  
“唔，刚才用过了，你就直接进来罢，”孙权抬了抬腰，让凌统两根手指插入得毫无阻碍。  
“那么一点早化没了，”凌统旋着手指，把膏脂在穴壁上抹开，“谁不知道你水多，插两回就流得到处都是，涂得再多都留不住。”  
这浑话听得甘宁心惊肉跳的，孙权倒是一点不恼，反捉着凌统的手：“你也知道我……还不直接来就好了？”  
凌统年岁最小，孙权平日把他当弟弟一般看待，这种时候也有种别样的亲昵。  
“这盒膏脂是前不久照着新方子配的，和之前用的不同，主公还没尝过滋味呢。”凌统又添一指进去搅弄，果然穴里已咕啾咕啾起了水声。  
“别……别玩了！……嗯嗯——”孙权紧紧抓着凌统衣襟，“……痒得很。”  
凌统这才笑起来：“主公这番尝到滋味了。”一边解了下衣，挺身肏进湿腻腻淫穴里，滑嫩火热一片缠上来，叫他喟叹一声。孙权已做了多回，这次却格外兴奋，腿上缠住凌统的腰，主动用下面小嘴去吃他那硬挺。“公绩——用力些、嗯啊——”  
凌统年少气盛的，却很耐性，不急不躁地找孙权最得趣那处，找对角度再慢慢磨，磨得孙权郁积了一身邪火没处发泄，哭着央他给自己。  
甘宁只看着主公摆着腰，凌统那粗长器物被上下吞吐，交合处湿淋淋一片水光，入耳处又是娇糯糯连声哭喘，声色合击下，到底不是圣人，下面还是硬了，尴尬得要冒烟。不巧被凌统看去了，更加嘲讽。甘宁实想不到凌统这出，又合着干看半天的活色生香，又气又急，便梗着脖子道：“凌公绩还是少力，换我来好些。”  
孙权抽出一丝精神回复他：“兴霸且——等等……”凌统听了好似有些吃味，用了力气顶他，把后面吩咐也顶得没了下文。  
那香膏是催情用的，凌统虽然知道功用，却不知利害，常人取乐也不过用薄薄一层，他却十倍用量，这会儿药效上来，孙权给药得话都说不清，只会含混地乱叫，后穴里瘙痒止不住，凌统动作又轻缓，他迷迷糊糊自用手摸到后面。凌统察觉到他手指也进来了，微微一惊，恐怕是药用多了。  
甘宁却抓着机会凑上来，顺着孙权自己拓开的缝隙，填了自己手指进去。凌统把眉一横，厉声道：“出去！仔细伤着了主公。”  
甘宁这会才不听他的，孙权都没叫他出去，他岂会听凌统的话？便把孙权的手指拿出来，专心用自己手指把孙权那口软穴儿填得更满些。探了一会儿已加了三指，觉得还有潜力，干脆解了腰带，放出自己胯下那样凶器，在软乎的穴口磨蹭。  
“主公，进来了。”  
主公哪里还说得了话，只能呜呜地低鸣，甘宁全当他认可了，挺腰就肏，软穴儿一下吃进两根肉棒，撑得几乎变了型。里面高热湿软，甘宁忍不住大开大合地动作起来。凌统也不示弱，一时两人都动作起来，越做越激烈，找准了节奏一进一出，肏得孙权连声浪叫，叫得嗓子都哑了。  
做得兴起，甘宁觉得方才在凌统处吃了亏，得讨回来，便问：“主公，我与公绩谁肏得你爽些？”  
孙权早就爽得魂飞天外，只知道吃人鸡巴，也不管谁跟谁的，问了几遍，也只是迷糊道不知道，都爽，都会肏。两人一上一下夹着他，一边肏穴一边争着与他唇舌纠缠。孙权后面被做得狠了，兴许还有那媚药的功劳，最后居然尖叫着在两人身上潮吹了，甘宁只觉得一股温热浇过，然后看到透明淫液从肏得烂熟的后穴里涌出来，被两个人抽插的动作带得四下喷溅。甘宁不是什么纯良君子，睡过的女人也不记其数，却也没见过这种景色，忍不住心下啧啧称奇，主公可真是天赋异禀，是欠肏的身子。  
那媚药烈性，效果又久，最后几人又轮番干了一回，才将将消下去，一番折腾下来孙权已疲惫得手都抬不起，命周泰抱着回屋去。

次日众将收到吴侯赐的佳酿，送礼的吴侯府人传吴侯的话，解忧的何止杜康，更是诸位英杰啊。


End file.
